The Lavender Envelope
by Creative Touch
Summary: It came in a lavender envelope – the letter from the woman he was having an affair with. Short Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Is this absolutely necessary to say for _every _story? None of us are JK unless you really are the one and only – though I question why you are reading fanfics about your creation.

**Summery: **It came in a lavender envelope – the letter from the woman he was having an affair with. Oneshot.

* * *

**X**x**X**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **X**x**X**

**t**he **l**avender **e**nvelope

**b**y **c**reative** t**ouch

**X**x**X**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**X**x**X**

Harry Potter awoke to the sound of other people sleeping. The deep breathings of his family indicated that he was the first one to awake and get a head start on the new day. Lazily swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he was sure not to awake his wife or the sleeping infant that lay innocently in its crib, whose heads were probably filled with wonderful dreams that Harry couldn't even begin to imagine.

Harry's dreams were not as wonderful as he imagined his family's to be. Or perhaps it was. He couldn't make up his mind if they were a good thing or not. They weren't even dreams; they were more memories of the past few months or so. Sweet erotic memories...Her sweet smile, her exquisite eyes, the way her hips moved from side to side…

Harry shook the image out of his head. It wasn't right for him to feel that good about something that was so guilty. He pulled on his bathrobe, remembering that her soft skin had once lain underneath the same cotton material. It wouldn't be the only item of clothing he was wearing at the moment that she had touched with her delicate hands.

A disgruntled snore behind him made Harry fill up with guilt once more. He had to remind himself that Ginny, too, had touched the same clothing with her hands. And part of him wished that Ginny never did.

He went downstairs to start the day with his usual breakfast of toast and coffee. Harry stared up at the old grandfather clock that stood lonesome in the hallway as soon as he reached the bottom of the staircase. It was still early in the morning, so that would explain why no one else was up. Then he spotted it in the corner of his eye… it lay innocent on the floor where many would overlook it:

A lavender envelope.

Harry could hear his breathing turn shallow, his heart moved from his chest to his mouth. It lay before the front door, obviously being pushed under there; which could only mean one thing:

She had come _here._

Harry quickly snatched the letter off the floor, before Ginny could come downstairs and find it. He stashed it in his bathrobe pocket before continuing his morning's journey to the kitchen.

His feet padded softly on the cold tile floor of the kitchen as the old grandfather clock was heard echoing seven chimes. His breathing was still as shallow as his mind kept wondering to the content of his pocket. Harry sat down at the small rounded breakfast table and flicked his wand so that breakfast could prepare itself for him and his family.

His family. That word lingered in the air. He had an affair and he was not proud of it. Yet he did have true feelings for this "other woman" but she too, was in a marriage. It was so wrong and it had only happened a couple of times during the past few months or so. He had felt so guilty about deceiving his family but when he was with her, it felt so right – like that nothing in the world mattered besides the two of them being together. But the guilt still ate away at him, especially when he returned home and found his family eating dinner or sleeping peacefully, as if to say that nothing was wrong.

But_ everything_ was wrong.

Harry remembered the last time he saw her: they both snuck into a room at the Leaky Cauldron with the excuse of work to cover up their illicit affair. He had told her, as much as it had hurt, that they had to stop seeing each other. He loved Ginny and he made a promise to stick by her, whatever the cost. And he reminded her that she had done the same when she agreed to marry her husband. She had agreed, knowing that ending their relationship was the right thing to do, yet she was in tears by the end of the night.

They had made love for the last time that night.

But that had been two weeks ago. He hadn't seen nor heard from her since and he was glad of that. The less he heard about her, the more likely he could get over her. And now, this. What was she playing at coming to the house when Ginny was home?

Perhaps she had come in the very late hours of last night and no one had heard her knock on the door, making her leave the note. It could have also easily happen in the extremely early hours of this morning. Or perhaps she was just too scared or ashamed she just left the letter. Maybe she couldn't face seeing him again. Whatever the reason was, she had come here – whilst his wife was home. What if he didn't wake up first this morning and Ginny found the letter?

He couldn't spend all morning asking a whole bunch of "what ifs"… he had to know what her reason for coming. Listening for any movement outside the kitchen, Harry slowly took out the lavender envelope. His finger ran across the opening flap, daring him to open it and reveal its secrets within:

_I miss you. The last time I saw you has been replaying itself in my mind for the past __few weeks. Every detail of that night gets reawaken in my dreams. Your presence is constantly following me, I see you everywhere. _

_You're the only one who makes me feel whole; the only one who understands me and knows exactly how to make me feel better. No one has been able to do that before but yet you can. I don't know how you do it, but when I'm with you I feel rejuvenated and that I can do anything. You are the only reason I smile these days. _

_I know what you said the other day isn't true. I know you care. I know you love me too. I know that this relationship means as much to you as it does to me, don't deny it. What we have is love in its truest form. Nothing can compare to what we have. _

_Our affair will never be regretted or forgotten, and I think you know that. _

_Please meet me again. I need you. I need to be with you._

_Same time, same place_

_xxx_

There was no signature; there was no need for one. It had come to his attention that his breakfast had been served during the short reading. Harry took a spoon that lay next to his mug and stirred his coffee. _Tink, tink, tink. _The spoon clinked against the china cup, the sound matching his heartbeat. The sound used to have a soothing affect over him but all Harry could think about was _her_.

She was his everything, she was beautiful and smart and funny – it was her that he wanted to bear his children. Not Ginny. Sure, he had loved Ginny but things were different now, they were distant and he had detached himself. Not that Ginny noticed or anything.

He stared at the wedding ring on his finger. The vows he made to Ginny on their wedding day were now empty words. They were lies but of course, he didn't know that at the time.

Harry took a sip of his coffee for his eyes were growing heavy with the constant fogging of his brain. He continued to stir, the same sound repeating over and over again as the spoon rotated inside the cup. He began to wonder if Ginny did notice something. She had asked him the other day why he was home a little bit earlier recently and why he was now home on weekends. He just replied that his bosses were deciding to let him have more leisure time.

She did not argue. Would she if she knew the real reason? _That was a dumb question_, Harry thought. What would he do if Ginny ever did find out? Beg for forgiveness? Tell her that they were drunk? That it meant nothing to him?

Sure, he could say that it happened once; it was a one time thing. But the thing was, it wasn't just a one time thing, it had lasted for weeks, months even! Harry fumed at the petty little letter. It was already hard enough to choose his family over her but now she wasn't making it any easier. Harry felt a sudden urge to apparate to her place and demand what she thought she was doing.

What was she thinking exactly? They would continue their affair? Continue sneaking around until the early hours of the mornings? Perhaps even run away together?

Soft footsteps brought Harry back to the reality of things, and just in time too: for a young woman with fiery red hair entered the kitchen.

"Morning," Ginny greeted with their son on her hip. She placed a soft peck on his lips, "Did you do all this?" she asked indicating to the already-made breakfast that lay upon the table.

"Nope, magic did," Harry replied, quickly stuffing the letter in his pocket. "How did you two sleep?"

"Oh fine." She paused putting James in his highchair, her eyes falling upon the table. Harry followed her gaze and came across the lavender-coloured envelope that he had forgotten to remove from prying eyes. "Mail this early?"

"Um… yeah," Harry said nervously, taking another sip of his coffee.

Ginny picked up the envelope and examined it in her fingers. Flipping the envelope over, Ginny asked, "What did the letter say?"

"It was work, nothing of great importance," Harry quickly made up, hoping she would buy it and drop the subject. "Besides I thought we agreed that we wouldn't read each other's mail unless it's absolutely crucial."

The corners of Ginny's mouth turned downwards as she stared incredulously at him. "Then why," Ginny said, her voice full of curiosity, "Did you open a letter addressed to me?"

* * *

**A/N: **_Dun, dun, DUN! _

_Ok… this is a rip off of another story that my teacher read to me a few years back but I never found out what it was called or who it was written by.__ I can barely remember the details! But I do remember that it had that great twist at the end, the general idea and that the letter came in a _yellow _– not lavender – envelope. _

_I know, Harry would _never_ do that – or would he? If Ginny can, why can't he? (Gets mauled by Harry Potter lovers)_

_Oh well… so what did you honestly think of this oneshot? I hope you enjoyed it. How about expressing it through a review? Because I love reviews for my stories and for my oneshots. Share the love people!_

_Lots of Luv,_

_Creative Touch_

_xxx_


End file.
